


Шрамы на двоих

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Guilt, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Trust, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Симеон и Люцифер никогда не забудут, как сражались друг против друга.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	Шрамы на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: шрамы, поцелуи рук

«Я никогда не винил тебя в этом», — хочет сказать Симеон, когда Люцифер с невероятной, почти благоговейной нежностью касается губами его жутких, обезображенных шрамами ладоней.

Симеон никогда не снимает перчаток — почти никогда, даже дома, даже на Небесах. Никто не знает, почти никто не знает, что эти следы с ним навсегда — никому не стоит знать, как он держал тогда пылающего яростью Люцифера за плечи, умолял образумиться, одуматься, не обращая внимания на то, что с рук сползают ошметки сгорающей кожи, плавящейся плоти. Никому не следует знать, что и как они наговорили друг другу.

Он научился скрывать; осторожные движения, выверенные жесты — и никто не заметит изуродованных, скованных твердыми шрамами пальцев, никто не поймет, что не все они сгибаются полностью. Никто не узнает, что это не единственные следы той войны.

«Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня?» — хочет спросить Симеон, но любые слова кажутся пустыми и мелкими рядом с бездонным омутом памяти глубиной в пять тысяч лет после восстания и еще сколько-то — без счета — до.

Люцифер, едва дыша, проводит чуткими пальцами по ладоням Симеона — удивительно бережно, удивительно нежно, словно эти рубцы до сих пор болят, и Симеон остро ощущает, что, пожалуй, да, и правда болят — но другие, совсем другие шрамы, другие раны, такие же древние и задубевшие, такие же свежие, как пять тысяч лет назад. И когда Люцифер осторожно целует самый страшный шрам посередине ладони, тот самый, что сам выжег когда-то, Симеон тоже чувствует солоноватый привкус железа.

«Я бы хотел, чтобы всё случилось иначе», — хочет подумать Симеон, но даже в мыслях не смеет перечить воле Отца. Примкнуть к восстанию — непредставимо; удержать Люцифера от бунта — невозможно; желать иного исхода — нет, нет, никак.

Они больше не братья, никогда не будут братьями — но Люцифер, не поднимая глаз, чуть поворачивает голову, едва ощутимо потираясь щекой о затвердевшие рубцы, жесткие, царапающие кожу кончики негнущихся пальцев.

Нет сил ловить его взгляд — Симеон закрывает глаза, и его искалеченная, искореженная ладонь без отвращения и страха ложится на лоб Люцифера. Почти без страха.


End file.
